


White Gold

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2021: ... Is Gold [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash February, Flirting, Magic, author's questionable knowledge of fae lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: A powerful sorceress and a capricious fairy meet. What happens next... well, it's probably exactly what you'd expect.
Relationships: Ariel/Morgan le Fay
Series: Femslash February 2021: ... Is Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	White Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslash February everybody! Let's kick this off right with an absolute rare-pair.

It was a tiny, sleepy little town on the west coast of the United States. Utterly quaint, and also utterly predictable in both its appearance and the personality of its residents. If someone had no significant reason to visit, they would likely never even step foot in it. Either that, or confuse it for every other tiny little sleepy town along the coast.

Similarly, to the untrained eye, the tarnished silver pocket watch lying in the grass in the town park was just that. To the enhanced magical senses of a powerful sorceress, however, one could see what it truly was – the prison of a powerful entity. One of the Fair Folk, if she wasn’t mistaken.

And Morgan le Fay was never mistaken.

She had taken the pocket watch out of the park a few hours previously. She hadn’t necessarily been worried that anyone else would beat her to the punch of releasing whomever or whatever was trapped inside, but the duller senses of mortals made it a real concern that someone would take it as a keepsake – or worse, throw it in the trash.

Now, Morgan le Fay stood in the middle of a grassy area outside of the town, far enough away that she wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention. Her heels sat beside her, her bare feet tickled by the rustling grass. As the sun began to set, the sky turning from blue to violet to pink to flaming orange, she pulled her blouse off as well. Sky-clad, bare before the wonder of the natural world, just as the druids did when they performed their rituals. She left her skirt on, more because she didn’t need to remove it than out of any sense of modesty.

With a swirl of her fingers and a muttered word under her breath, Morgan summoned a small clay pot full of dark black ink and a wooden brush to apply it with. She started painting her arms and torso in swirling symbols of the Pictish language. Another piece of wisdom borrowed from the druids. She may have been an immortal sorceress, but neither immortality nor great natural power equalled omnipotence, and only a fool would discard the knowledge of others, especially those skilled in areas they were not.

As she painted the final symbols, the entire collection of them flared with raw magic for a split second. Morgan smiled. She banished the pot and brush once more with a flick of her wrist. She then summoned a small white paper bag, and carefully poured out a ring of salt in the short grass. Once she was finished and the bag also banished, she placed down a crystal bowl of fresh strawberries and cream in the centre of the ring. She stepped back so that she no longer stood within it, but held one hand past the boundary of the ring, the pocket watch held aloft. A simple bracelet dangled from her wrist.

“ _Agor_ ,” she intoned, “ _a byddwch yn rhydd_.” The swirls on her upper body flared electric blue, and the cover of the pocket watch flipped open, glowing the same shade of blue. The light grew brighter and brighter, and with a pure white flash, it ended. The pocket watch steamed slightly, now just an ordinary timepiece.

Standing in the centre of the salt ring was a young woman, her back to the sorceress. She had dark hair and fair skin, and was dressed like a fairly average young woman of the twenty-first century, if a little Bohemian. Rings and bracelets and necklaces festooned her limbs, jingling with every move she made. Morgan watched as the woman noticed the bowl of strawberries and cream. Her head shot up immediately after and whipped from side to side, trying to find who had placed the offering. She spun around to face Morgan at last; a pretty face, to be sure, with piercing azure eyes. Someone less aware of themselves might even find themselves enchanted by those eyes.

Let it not be said that Morgan le Fay was not always in control of herself. She had had plans in mind, when she found that pocket watch, but now it seemed those plans were changing. Just slightly, mind you, but what kind of immortal magician was she if she couldn’t adapt on the fly?

The woman narrowed her eyes at her.

“I don’t know what you think you’re playing at,” she said, her soft brogue giving the words extra bite, “but you shouldn’t meddle with forces you don’t understand.”

“I completely agree,” Morgan said with a slight smirk. “Luckily, I know exactly what I’m dealing with.” Her eyes flashed electric blue with magic, and her vision dipped into another layer of reality. There, she could see the insect-like appearance of the fairy’s true form; she saw the chitinous plates that met at her joints, the fuzzy antennae atop her head, the glittering multifaceted eyes. Her gaze was drawn to the gossamer turquoise wings upon her back. She watched them flutter as the other woman realized that she knew what she was.

She let her vision drop; her point had been made. The fairy crossed her arms, a scowl on her face.

“So, you’ve got a bit of magic to you? Dandy.” She spat the word out like poison. “Shall you be my next jailer, then, witch?”

Morgan grinned, slow and catlike. “Sorceress, actually.” She took petty satisfaction in how the fairy’s eyes widened.

“Morganna,” she breathed.

“It seems you have me at a disadvantage, darling, as you know my name but I don’t know yours. To which of the Fair Folk am I speaking?”

“Ariel,” she said, tipping her chin up. “Mistress of wind and sea, and former servant of the sorcerer Prospero.”

“Prospero? A Fictional?” Morgan huffed an incredulous laugh. “Whatever did you serve him for?”

“I assure you, _sorceress_ , it wasn’t by choice. I was pulled into his story and bound to him.” Ariel’s gaze slipped from Morgan’s for the first time, pulled down towards the ground. “The Librarians tried to help me – they believed that they did, to be sure, but Prospero himself wasn’t keeping me bound. The enchantment on the watch was.”

“So I noticed.” That brought Ariel’s eyes right back to her, glaring with pure fire.

“Of course you did. And you didn’t answer my question, by the by – shall you be my next jailer?”

Morgan shook her head, her red curls bouncing with the movement. “Why would I? There is nothing you could do that I couldn’t do myself. I have no lust for power, nor plans for conquest.”

“So what do you want, then? It must be something, else you wouldn’t have trapped me here.” Ariel gestured to the ring of salt surrounding her.

“All I want is control.” She held up a hand to cut of the fairy’s protests before they began. The white gold bracelet swung on her wrist, the fairy star charm dangling from it caught by Ariel’s sharp gaze. It stole the words from her throat. Morgan continued: “Not control in the form of monarchy or domination, nor in the form of information. Control of myself, and my destiny. I only want my own survival, and the power to ensure that survival. To that end, I propose a partnership.”

Ariel arched a brow her way, but didn’t interrupt, so Morgan pressed on. “I want my control, and you want your freedom. I don’t see any reason that we can’t have both. But I can also see a way that we can help one another. Knowledge, resources, whatever one of us needs, the other will provide – within reason, of course. And should we require each other’s assistance in more… pressing matters, we will aid them to the best of our ability.”

Ariel’s gaze still pierced her own, but it had turned from angry to shrewd. She slowly stepped forwards, stopping when she reached the inner edge of the salt ring. She tipped her chin up once more, considering her offer.

“We offer one another whatever knowledge we have or are capable of obtaining, so long as that knowledge is ours to freely give?”

“Yes.”

“By resources, I assume you mean such things as reagents and ingredients for magic. I have no access to armies or the like.”

“Nor do I – not that either of us would have any need of them.”

“And you would protect me as you would protect yourself, should I ask it of you?”

“If you will do the same for me.”

Ariel’s chin tipped downwards now, and she looked up at Morgan through her lashes. A sly smile curled across her lips.

“And you would aid me, in whatever way I need?” Her voice was low and smoky. Morgan tipped her head to her, acknowledging her cleverness.

“Again, if you will do the same for me,” she replied with a smirk.

Ariel chuckled. “Well, I should hope so – I’m hardly a selfish lover.” She extended her hand to the edge of the ring. “I believe we have a deal.”

Morgan brought her own hand up to Ariel’s; in the same motion, she kicked a hole in the salt ring and pulled her out of it towards her. Her fairy star charm clinked against the fairy’s many bangles.

“Is a handshake all that’s necessary to seal a fairy’s deal?” she asked, knowing full well the answer. Ariel smirked, fully in on the joke.

“Perhaps. How did one seal deals in Camelot, Morganna?”

“With hours of blathering and miles of paperwork,” she groused with a roll of her eyes. Ariel giggled.

“In that case, perhaps we should try another way to finalize our agreement. With a kiss, perhaps?” Ariel asked, her brow arched coyly. Morgan couldn’t keep the grin from her face.

“If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from Welsh, Morgan le Fay says "Open, and be free" when she summons Ariel (though I did use Google Translate for that, so it might not be accurate.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
